


Staying up late

by mimiccake



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, binge watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiccake/pseuds/mimiccake
Summary: Paul and Flake try to keep each other awake watching JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Christian Lorenz | Flake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Staying up late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arrestzelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/gifts).



Flake’s breathing is heavy, verging on a snore. He struggles to stay awake as he stares at the television. Paul’s fingers combing softly through his hair isn’t helping. It feels great, but Flake struggles against sleep’s invitation. He blinks a few times, attempting to bat away the film from his eyes.

“God, I’m so tired,” remarks Flake.

“Do you want to call it here? We can finish the rest tomorrow,” Paul responds.

“No, we’re almost to the Dio fight. That should wake me up a bit.” Flake shifts on top of Paul, nudging up against his neck. Paul’s pulse, his heartbeat, is a soothing metronome that Flake would gladly nod off to, but they have been binging JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure all day - again - and they may as well finish it tonight.

Paul nearly moans from Flake’s movements. His boyfriend is always a soft, soothing presence, especially when this close. He continues running his fingers through Flake’s hair as a desperate attempt to not pass out. Flake’s weight pins him to the couch, urging him to sink into a deep sleep. Flake’s shifting jostles Paul, provoking a stretch and a long yawn from the older boy.

“Yeah, fall asleep. You tired bitch,” Flake mumbles.

“Fuck you,” Paul lets out, mid-yawn.

Flake can smell the stale remnants of coffee long since finished on Paul’s breath. The making of a late-night breath. The smell anywhere else would probably sicken Flake, but it’s oddly comforting coming from Paul.

“Paul…”

“Hmm,” Paul almost inaudibly hums.

“You’ve been petting my hair for like an hour.”

“Is it bugging you?”

“Not at all. The opposite, in fact. I’m gonna fucking pass out.”

Paul chuckles. “I was sort of doing it mindlessly. It was keeping me awake, I think.”

“Well, how about you rub my back instead. Keep us both awake.”

“Sure,” Paul rumbles as he brings his hand from Flake’s hair to his shoulder blades. He lightly traces his fingers haphazardly along Flake’s back, eliciting a bit of a shiver from the younger boy. Flake readjusts his head on Paul’s chest as he constricts his embrace around Paul’s sides, sinking his fingers into the warmth between Paul and the couch cushions. Flake can think of nothing better than melting in the warmth under Paul.

Paul brings his hand to Flake’s lower back, raising his sweater and shirt to touch Flake’s bare skin. Flake shutters from the cold on his exposed skin, as well as from Paul’s touch. Paul pulls at the edge of the blanket covering their legs until the two boys have only their heads exposed.

Paul’s touch returns to Flake’s back, firmer now. He feels a slight urge to sink his hand into Flake’s pants and get a handful of Flake’s tiny butt, but he knows how Flake doesn’t like being too distracted from his show. Maybe later then.

“You know,” Paul says, mouth dry, “ever since we traveled through that weird time portal that opened behind our flat, I thought we’d explore this crazy future, but here we are binging JoJo’s again.”

“Look, I said it before, I’ll say it again: I don’t want to talk about the time portal. It’s boring, okay? Now be a good pillow and lay there. I need your warmth.”

And that is the end of that.

Flake stares meekly at the screen, consumed by the general over-the-top nature of pretty much every aspect of the show. Paul blinks heavily, breathing deeply under Flake.

As the episode comes to an end and Walk Like an Egyptian starts playing, Flake sees an opportunity. He leans up, planting a kiss on Paul’s neck. Perfect timing. Paul’s hand had gone still against Flake’s back and he had nearly slipped into unconsciousness, pulled back from the brink by Flake’s lips.

Tilting his head down, Paul catches Flake’s gaze. The two stare at each other, half-asleep. Flake pulls a hand from beneath Paul to press his warm fingers to the boy’s cheek. Paul’s nerves are sensitive from his exhaustion, and Flake’s touch is a numbing caress. He leans his head into Flake’s palm and lets out a soft groan.

Flake stretches toward Paul’s face, pressing their lips together. He would taste the coffee on Paul’s tongue if it weren’t for the same taste already in his own mouth. The two softly and slowly kiss, shifting their heads and enjoying the moments of rest for their tired eyes. The darkness away from the television screen is a soothing coolness, a blind respite of pleasure in a warm embrace under the blanket.

Now is a great time. Paul reaches down and cups Flake’s butt. The younger boy moans softly into Paul’s mouth.

Flake brings a leg up against Paul’s side. The movement raises Flake’s position against Paul, driving their lips firmer against each other. Their crotches touch, stiffening cocks grinding into one another. Paul moans back, feeling Flake’s arousal.

As the next episode begins, Flake pulls away. He drops his head back onto Paul’s chest, almost disappointed, as his attention returns to the television. Paul’s grip on Flake’s ass softens, but he doesn’t pull his hand from his pants.

Flake gingerly works his hand down toward Paul’s crotch and simply places his palm against Paul’s hard cock, enjoying the shape under Paul’s sweatpants. Eyes half-closed, tethered to the screen, Flake mumbles into Paul’s chest, “you better stay awake, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Brig! This is just a quick little story I wrote at 2am. Sort of a shit-post but I hope you like it. Thanks for being a good friend and letting me in on this part of your life. Hope you have a great b-day <3


End file.
